Subtle may not be recommended
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Alexis finds out about her dad's new girlfriend...a different way. The result of absolute boredom and writers block. First Castle fic so be gentle please. Rated for a make out. Continued after a request. Chapter 3 is up! Lanie and Esposito. ENJOY!
1. Sneak ins, Make outs and Alexis

_This is a lame oneshot to cure writer's block and calm my nerves while waiting for September. CURSE YOU AMERICA! WHY MUST YOU PREMIERE SEASON 6 ON MY BIRTHDAY WHEN I DONT LIVE THERE!?_

_Writing this with my parents in the same room is kinda ninja though._

_No spoilers that I'm aware of. Could be wrong, feel free to let me know_

_First Castle fic so be gentle._

_DISCLAIMER: Not mine, I get it. WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO?!_

_123456789123456789_

Alexis Castle should have known she was asking for trouble. Without noticing, she had been out all night and a good part of the afternoon with her friends. Her dad was most likely at the precinct or a crime scene (he says research, she says procrastinating and hiding from Gina). Her grandmother would be at the school with her acting class, so the living room would be clear.

WRONG!

In her rushed haste to get through the door, she failed to notice the already occupied couch until she heard a groan coming from that general direction. Despite her better judgement, she turned around and her jaw hit the floor.

Her dad

On the couch

Making out with someone.

She had to be dreaming right?

"Dad?"

He turned, staring at her in shock.

"Alexis?"

Ok, definately not a dream. Wait...the woman he was making out with...

"Beckett?"

"Sweetie, I can explain."

"I'm listening."

Hands on her hips, the teenagers demeanor always made him feel unnerved, stammering over his words until his accomplise put him out of his misery.

"Alexis, your father and I have been...seeing each other. Away from the precinct."

"How long?"

"Not very. Two weeks maybe." Doing the math in her head she deduced...

"You got together after my graduation?! Wait, was that why you were acting weird about giving me asprin? Were you stalling while Kate left the apartment?"

"Sweetie..."

"No dad. Why didnt you tell me something this important? Didnt you think I had the right to know that the two of you were dating? Were you even planning to tell me?"

In the four years that she had known him, Beckett had never seen Castle quite so speechless as he was right now. How were they going to justify not telling one of the most important people in his life that he was dating the one woman they all knew he had feelings for? Once again, she came to the rescue.

"We're sorry Alexis, we never meant to hide it from anyone. Its just...its new and slightly complicated with work and we just wanted to keep it quiet until we got used to it."

She had stood and walked around the couch as she spoke, leaving her clueless boyfriend(?) staring like a fly trap at them. Alexis strolled forward, sizing up the detective before her. Without warning, the red head threw her arms around her, giving the surprised brunette a warming hug.

"Take care of him ok?"

"Always."

They shared a knowing smile between them, the lone man in their lives still completely oblivious as to what was going on.

123456789123456789

_Review my unusually lame story! Please?!_


	2. Phones, photos and Ryan

_This chapter was actually planned and thought out before I began typing. I hadnt planned on continuing this but hey, who am I to deny a request? :)_

_I wont always be able to update but I'll try my best to when possible._

_An alternate way for Ryan to discover Caskett. I've had the idea stuck in my head for ages, its awesome to finally get it out there. I hope you like it and please take some time to write a review, although seeing all of the favourites is always amazing._

_DISCLAIMER: See chapter one. The pain of acknowledging it kills me :'(_

_123456789123456789_

Beckett blinked rapidly, taking in the scene that she had just walked into, one eyebrow raised.

Pillows and bed sheets had been thrown hazardously across the room, clothes covering the once viewable floor. To her left, Alexis had actually gone as far as hugging the wall to avoid the area. The maker of the mess was no where to be seen, having baulted from the precinct not thirty minutes before herself.

"What happened in here?"

"Dad lost his phone and Paula is threatening all kinds of hell if he doesnt show up soon."

The man in question looked flushed as he emerged from the bathroom, fiddling with the cuff on his shirt. He remained silent, placing a kiss of his daughter's cheek, almost missing his girlfriend's mouth completely when he pecked her mouth in his haste to leave the room. Half way out of the door, he turned on his heels, marching back to stop in front of Beckett. He held her cheek softly, melding their mouths together passionately for a few long moments before mumbling "hello", pecking her again and hurrying from the loft.

Alexis shook her head when she noticed that the other woman in her father's life was watching his retreating backside.

123456789123456789

Three hours later saw Richard Castle dropping unceremoniously on the couch next to Beckett, Alexis being to engrossed in watching the Hulk throw Loki around like a rag doll, throwing popcorn kernals into her mouth from the large bowl they were currently sharing to even notice he had returned. He loved that Beckett cuddled straight into his side though.

Having missed the majority of the movie, Castle pulled the phone from his pocket, deciding to play Angry Birds Star Wars.

"Where did you find your phone?"

"Ryan found it on your desk, I must have left it there when I balted from the precinct. He answered it because of how often it was ringing. I can still the ringing in my ears from the lecture I got from Paula about being late _and_ not carrying my phone so I could answer it."

Unlocking the screen, his finger hovered over the icon when he noticed that the background image on his phone had been changed.

The picture had been taken as a joke by Alexis. After getting busted for making out with Beckett on the couch by the teen, Castle been making the extra effort to keep his hands to himself when she was in the apartment, despite Alexis stating that she didnt actually mind that she was happy that he was happy, as long as the pair didnt make any indecency laws while she was there. Eventually though, the girls had teamed up to prove the point.

Alexis had stolen his phone and before he could begin to comprehend what was going on, Beckett had grabbed his face and locked their mouths in a gentle kiss, which quickly turned passionate until the redhead had jokingly started throwing grapes at them, which had gotten them all in trouble when Martha had returned from her acting class.

A smile graced his lips at the memory, then his whole face dropped.

"Who changed the picture on my phone?" Beckett looked up at him from her place on his shoulder.

"I did, why?" The look on her face told him that she had come to the same conclusion.

Ryan had given Castle his phone back.

There was no way.

Right?

123456789123456789

Early morning rollout had seen Castle and Beckett (mostly Beckett) acting as normal as possible while secretly dreading any kind of communication (mostly Castle) with the Irishman. He was unphased by the writer's actions, everything seemingly normal to the point that they forgot that they had potentially been discovered until Beckett shook her mouse to wake her computer up.

There it was.

The open image, spread across her screen.

Her and Castle in a passionate embrace.

Her boyfriend's eyes were wide in shock while she whacked the power button to turn the screen off before anyone (mostly Esposito) caught a glimpse. The culprit was sat comfortably behind his desk, wiggling his eyebrows at them with a know-all grin on his face.

He would most likely feel the wrath of Beckett for his stunt, but for Ryan, it was so worth it.


	3. Nightclubs, bimbos and Esplanie

_I started writing this about two weeks ago but it was really dark and I was going for funny. That, and I got distracted with job searches and other boring stuff. Alas, here, by popular demand, is Lanie and Esposito finding out about Caskett. It actually seemed wrong (in my mind anyway) to have them find out separately so here you are._

_Reviews are always awesome if you get the time. So glad to know people like my stuff._

_No spoilers and they ain't mine. Bout sums it up I think. ENJOY!_

_123456789123456789_

After the hell that been her week, Lanie Parish wanted nothing more than to let loose on the dance floor, get a buzz with some, any, form of alcohol and possibly end her Saturday night with freaky time from her favourite Hispanic. She had invited her best friend, Kate Beckett, to join in the fun, only she had claimed to be busy with prior plans. There had been a certain glow about the girl since her return from suspension, clearly she was getting more than electronic satisfaction, but from who remained a mystery. Esposito and Ryan had tried to rope her and Castle into finding the identity of the boyfriend. Castle wasn't interested (who could blame the guy?) and Lanie was certain her girlfriend would spill the beans eventually, given time (and her favourite bottle of red). Whoever this guy was, she was uncharacteristically quiet about him.

Dressed to the nines in her favourite cocktail dress, on the arm of one Javier Esposito, the M.E. entered the nightclub, letting the music and pure energy of the space make her forget about her week and get down. Reading her mind, Esposito escorted her to the bar, ordering up two tequila shots, a beer and a margarita.

Three shots and two vodkas later, the pair was doing a rather X-rated interpretation of Dirty Dancing when she caught her first glimpse. _It couldn't be? _She could have sworn she saw Richard Castle being pulled through the crowd by the zipper on his leather jacket. The hands on her hips gently pulled her attention back to her dancing (grinding) partner, until her saw him again. This time, his fingers were laced through hers next to his head while his lips glued to his companions before they disappeared into the crowd once more.

Not even the nibbling on her neck could kill her curiosity.

Ripping herself away from Esposito, she grabbed his wrist, dragging him through the sea of bodies to where she had seen him last.

"What's going on with you?"

"I just saw Castle playing tonsil tennis with some bimbo."

He perked up immediately, going into full detective mode, scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

There he was, pressed against the wall while the woman had a hand at his belt and her tongue, rather aggressively she might add, down his throat.

"Richard Castle! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The couple froze at the sound of her voice, the woman immediately hiding her face in his jacket.

"Lanie! Espo! What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh-uh, you do not get to ask questions here? Beckett gets a boyfriend so what? You hook up with the first available hottie that gives you her digit?"

"It's not-"

"What it looks like?"

"It never is writer boy." The Hispanic had to get his two cents in.

Castle shifted his gaze between the pair. Sensing that an explanation was futile, and his death was both certain and imminent, he looked at the brunette still currently trying to crawl into the corner and disappear. Lanie threw her hands on her hips. The writer gulped audibly.

"I'm waiting."

His 'make-out buddy' finally raised her head, turning shyly to the pair, gauging their reactions when they realised who she was.

"Hey guys."

"Beckett?" Both jaws were currently somewhere on the floor while the woman chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Castle's your boyfriend? And you didn't tell me? Girl, what is wrong with you?"

"Lanie, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

She opened her mouth to argue when Castle wiggled uncomfortably, purposely keeping his body hidden behind hers. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Your place, lunch time, NO exceptions."

With nothing more to say, she grabbed her partner's hand, dragging him once again through the crowd, leaving a rather confused Castle and Beckett in their wake.


End file.
